


Coffee Boy and Fashion Girl

by Hulijing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Life Swap, F/M, Probably Crack, Probably ooc, Slice of Life, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulijing/pseuds/Hulijing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Adrien: Part time busboy, occasional barister, full time Collège student and 1000% awesome.<br/>Meet Marinette: Heiress to Sabine, the latest and greatest design house.</p><p>Somehow, things work out.</p><p>Thanks to Miraculer/Caprette for letting me use her au idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea/inspiration from http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/138183815973/stupid-ladybug-au Thanks Miraculer/Caprette!
> 
> Small disclamer: I don't drink coffee. Or make puns. And I'm probably not a teen aged boy either, so... what even is this?

Adrien can tell the type of day he’s about to have by his morning coffee.

He’s not crazy, it really does happen like that! Mochas are good, espressos are bad and his mother’s experiments are unpredictable. So when he’s sent off to school with a travel mug of iced coffee and a shot of strawberry syrup he knows today is going to be a weird one.

In class there’s a new girl in the seat right behind him. Chloé leans on her desk and he isn’t sure what to make of this. Everyone else is giving them the side eye though and he gets that they’re wary of one of Chloé’s friends. Still, his mother raised a gentleman.

“Morning ladies,” kneeling on his seat he rests his arms on the new girl’s desk. “I’m Adrien,” he finishes with a wink to the new girl.

She looks slightly confused, eyes darting to Chloé and then to his. Hot damn, he’s in love. She’s delicately pretty with glossy jet black hair and eyes the colour of bluebells on the first day of spring and skin smooth and fair as porcelain. She smiles and Adrien can hear the angels sing.

“Marinette, nice to meet you.” The hand she offers is as perfect as her face with manicured nails and when he shakes it there are actual sparks on his skin and fireworks in his head.

He doesn’t want this one to think he’s an idiot.

“It’s berry nice to meet you Marinette,” and he’s done it, game over, send mother his love and give Nino his computer because there’s no way he will survive this.

A hand presses to her pink lips, which are plush and shiny, and she giggles quietly. She giggles. At his pun. Someone call 112 he’s having a heart attack and then call a priest because they’re getting married ASAP.

Someone outside their moment, and he doesn’t need evidence to prove that it is one, coughs and he’s almost glad Chloé did that because he’s been staring like a lovestruck idiot for at least a minute.

Sitting down properly, he turns and Nino raises a brow over the edge of Adrien’s travel mug. Adrien shrugs.

“Hey man.” Like his life has not changed completely, he hasn’t met his soulmate and she’s sitting right behind him.

“Dude. What is wrong with you and your face?” Nino hands back his coffee and Adrien doesn’t care that it’s weird it’s his new favourite.

“Nothing, everything is perfect,” and it is even though his dreamy sigh seems to make Nino nervous.

* * *

Marinette, he learns, is more than just beautiful. She’s the smartest student in the class, a real leader, polite, kind, generous and the daughter of fashion powerhouse Sabine Cheng.

Only some of those attributes show up in the articles he finds. Not that he Googles her or anything but this is his future wife and he wants to know her better. He’d talk to her himself but she smiles that smile and he melts into a puddle of bad puns. Which is terrible because usually his puns are top notch.

Oh yeah and she’s quickly becoming BFFs with Alya who is also one of Adrien’s friends so he spends loads of time with her. Loads. On top of being right in front of her and maybe he can’t see  her or talk to her but proximity is good! He can smell her perfume and pass notes with funny doodles and she doesn’t respond in class but she does outside of it and they are totally becoming friends.

The only downside to Marinette is spending more time with Chloé who’s determined to start her two person heiresses club. And Sabrina who’s generally alright. Not that either of them ever laugh at his good jokes.

Marinette taps her pen on her lower lip and Adrien is so in love.

He’s also going to have to redo his reading at home because they’re all studying in the library and he hasn’t gotten past the first page he’s been so distracted.

She turns a page and her eyes flick up to meet his. Something smile-ish forms on his face and she returns it then looks down right before his face does something embarrassing. Like blush.

Chloé snaps her compact shut with an unnaturally loud click. It’s time for their regularly scheduled break, which is only so because no one can work while Chloé is complaining.

“This is so boring, why don’t we go shopping instead?” Sabrina nods along with Chloé and Alya’s head thunks down on her book.

“Chloé,” Marinette’s voice is soft, coaxing. Adrien would totally do anything she says. “You can go, but we have to finish our assignments.”

With a haughty toss of her head, Chloé stands up. “I insist we go shopping, Marinette. Having just Sabrina is getting boring.”

Marinette closed her book. “I can’t go today, Mère wants me home for dance lessons in twenty minutes. Maybe next time?”

“I’m letting this happen today because we’re friends, Marinette, but next time we’re going shopping. Come on Sabrina.”

The door hasn’t even swung closed when Alya says “Good riddance.”

“Was she grinding your beans? Driving you bananas? Crumbling your cookie?” Adrien pauses to think of more and Nino takes the chance to speak.

“Dude, knock it off with the food jokes, I’m starving here. We should totally go to your shop and grab something.” Nino flopped dramatically over the table and pouted at Adrien.

“Euron your own, you still owe me thirty euros. And there’s muffin you can do with negative thirty anything.” Folding both arms behind his head Adrien basked in sweet victory and his fantastic puns.

“You have a job?” And his life is so over because she’s not laughing at his jokes. Marinette’s phone buzzes in her hand but she doesn’t look away.

“Yeah he works in that hole in the wall coffee shop his family owns.” Stage whispering to Marinette, Nino shot Adrien a sly look, “but you heard him, he doesn’t want us to go.”

“What? No? Shut up Nino, you’re not giving me mocha to go on.” And she smiles that smile and oh god, Adrien is in love. 

“Oh yeah, can you even drink coffee Marinette?” Alya slings an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, saving Adrien from humiliating himself. Or having a moment with Marinette, because that could totally have been a moment.

Thoughtfully, she presses her phone to her mouth. Then she tilts her head. “Once in awhile, they’ll let me have some in moderation.” And isn’t she the cutest cutie ever to be cute? Even frowning at her messages she’s so super cute Adrien could kiss her. “I really do have dance lessons now and Alexandre is already there. I’ll see you around, Alya, Nino, Adrien.” 

She jokingly blows them a kiss from the door and Adrien feels his feet leave the ground.

“So who’s Alexandre?” Just to have Nino pull him back to Earth. Thanks bud.

Alya’s already on her phone even while she talks. “Alexandre is Marinette’s partner in basically everything. Here, they look good together, no?”

The photo has “First Love -Sabine” written across it in curly font and shows Marinette and a guy holding hands and walking alongside some river, laughing. She’s radiant and he’s gorgeous and they somehow look like the perfect couple that only exists in fiction. Adrien could totally imagine himself in the guy's place. Then Alya has the nerve to swipe to the next photo.

“This is the picture that made Marinette a model, actually. And you can read that in my article on the school website.” Ignoring the smug tone that Alya’s voice has taken, and Nino congratulating her on even making it to onto the page, Adrien stares at the screen. It’s a kiss, of course, between Marinette and this Alexandre guy and it’s so electric that he’s sure they don’t know there’s anything in the world but each other.

“What are they even selling?” Adrien needs to know so he can buy it. Whatever it is. Just looking at the way their bodies gravitate together even through the static image, he’s both jealous and intrigued.

“Clothes, her Mom designed the clothes they’re wearing. Or she owns the company that did. And you should read my article, Adrien. Everything's in there.” Alya takes away her phone and Adrien’s watering eyes thank her for it. Then she pokes him in the forehead. “Chill out, it’s not like they’re together.”

Rubbing at the sore spot, Adrien does not pout at her. “Dude, did Marinette just text you guys too?” Nino waves his phone excitedly. “She want to go to Adrien’s cafe the next time we’re all free.”

Scrambling for his phone, Adrien unlocks it just for Alya to swipe it. She tosses it back to him with her article opened and bookmarked in his browser. “Gee, thanks…” Not that she heard him, already deep in discussion with Nino about their calendars.

Marinette’s text is just asking when they could all go to his coffee shop, with a few days she’s available. Adrien sneaks a look at the others and they all got the same message. He’s about to reply that anytimes good, because he has no life but she doesn’t need to know that, when another message pops up from her.

A tiny pink heart.

He is so in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fuelled by the bucket of salted caramel milk chocolate cookies next to me, thanks Cookie time you're a VIP. Also it would never have been posted without the decision to let the people decide whether to go on with the "plot" which has kinda been plotted or to make it a 4 shot series showing the ship square in this universe (not plotted but easier to do).
> 
> Of course, this could just be a oneshot. IDK, up to you?
> 
> Bonus content, the notes for that last photo, the shot that put Mari on the map: “First Love”  
> -2 of them on a first date ending in the first kiss  
> -they have great chemistry  
> -Mari was just a stand in for the model who didn’t show  
> -Marinette wears brown boots, flat soles, foot popped. Short red dress. red satin and brown leather clutch. silk scarf.  
> -arms around his neck, one hand tangled in this hair the other barely clinging to her clutch with fingertips.  
> -he’s wearing a cream shirt, one hand cupping her cheek the other on her back hidden under her scarf.  
> -they’re kissing and you can see they’re both smiling into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it looks like filler, feels like filler and reads like filler, is it still filler? Aka let's wing this thing.

Today’s the day, so Adrien makes double sure he’s ready. He makes sure to wake up early and give the cafe a little sprucing up.

“Oh, is someone special coming in today?” And his mother know, she totally knows because it’s been the only topic of conversation since Monday. “You can run upstairs and pick a few of the flowers for the vase.” And her smile shines brighter than the sun.

“Mom! I’m not proposing!” Yet. But she doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, sweetie,” Adrien lets her fix his hair and kiss him on the cheek but he doesn’t let her near the coffee supplies. “Don’t want one of Mommy’s special drinks?”

He hugs her and shakes his head like a little boy, even though they’re basically the same height and that makes putting his head on her shoulder awkward. “Adrien, okay honey, I’ll make you a normal drink. Mint hot chocolate with marshmallows.” Pulling his head off her shoulder, she pressed her lips to the crown of his head. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’s going to love it here.”

“Love you Mom.”

“Love you too, Adrikins.” Adrien made sure she could hear his loud and unimpressed groan the whole time he was getting flowers.

* * *

 

“Hey, dude, we need to talk.” Adrien turned from his vigil on the door to Nino who was frowning into the bottom of Adrien’s travel mug.

“Don’t tell me,” dramatic gasp, “you’re breaking up with me?” Batting his eyes and folding his hands over his heart, Adrien flopped dramatically onto Nino’s shoulder.

“Yes. You and your next romantic drama.” Taking hold of Adrien’s head, Nino turned it to look at Chloé in the desk beside them. “Remember that one?”

“Look, I didn’t really…”

“You wrote her name in the textbook, and tried to write poetry about her.”

“That was only one day…”

“Yeah one day where you swore you were in love.”

“Look that was before anyone got to know her,” Adrien freed his head, “I don’t get what this has to do with anything.”

Nino poked Adrien’s forehead. “Marinette seems like a real cool person right now, but she is one of Chloé’s best friends. Who’s to say she isn’t like,” and Nino pointed to Chloé who was very busy with her manicure, “that.”

“No, Marinette is a good person. I can feel it.” In his heart but Nino doesn’t want to hear that.

“Dude, I get that you’re ‘in love’ or whatever, again, but unsubscribe me from your sudden yet inevitable heartbreak.” With a poke to Adrien’s forehead, Nino turned away.

“But you’re still going to lunch today?”

“Uh, duh.”

* * *

 

Adrien swears to never let Nino near a limo again. Marinette’s limo has all the tricks and gadgets you’d expect from a spy movie and Nino is busy pressing every button and trying to plug his phone into the sound system.

Meanwhile, Alya is busy gawking at Marinette and her partner Alexandre. Marinette had missed school for a photoshoot and she had only bothered to change her clothes. She sparkled, even with the tinted windows filtering the light. Tiny crystals woven into her hair and her eyelashes, glitter dusting her cheeks and eyes and lips and bare skin, she was more dazzling than all the stars in the sky.

Marinette’s black rimmed eyes flicked between all the occupants of her limo and Adrien was caught between needing to breathe and trying to talk to her. Alexandre, his arm loose around her shoulders, was busy pointing out new buttons for Nino.

“Hey, is this your shop?” Alexandre nudged Adrien with the hand dangling between him and Marinette.

“Uh, yeah, it is Alexandre.” Adrien tried not to notice Marinette’s expression staying carefully neutral as she looked at the coffee shop.

“C’mon man, my friends call me Dre, and we’re friends now.” Dre ran a hand through his dark hair and grinned over his sunglasses. “After all, any friend of my Mari is a friend of mine!”

He stepped out first, offering a hand to Marinette and Alya as they climbed out of the limo. In the sunlight, Marinette and Dre were blinding, light being thrown off in every direction. Alya had to drag Nino and Adrien into the cafe.

Now he was in his element. “Okay guys, what do you want today?” Adrien ducked behind the counter and slapped on an apron and some hand sanitiser.

“Uh dude, my usual, duh.” Nino slouched over the counter and grinned.

“Uh, thirty euros, duh,” Adrien reminded him, already noting down the order.

Nino scoffed. “You know I’m good for it.”

“I’ll know that when you give me thirty five euros. Alya?”

“Wait, where did the five come from?”

“Oh, I’ll have whatever’s good, surprise me.”

“I thought we were pals,” Nino slumped dramatically over the counter and pouted at Adrien. Alya took a photo.

“Have anything you want, I’m buying.” And there’s Marinette being so kind and sweet and sparkly and beautiful. If he wasn’t already in love with her he sure is now.

“Hey now Beautiful, I can’t let you do that.” Dre placed a few notes on the counter, “This should cover everything, keep the change.” Adrien counted out ninety euros and wondered if he should try giving some back.

“That’s very kind Dre but I invited everyone out,” Dre placed one finger on Marinette’s lips. The crystals on her eyelashes threw off rainbows as she blinked.

“What would you like?” He asked, voice soft and caring.

“Adrien?” Adrien dropped his pen.

“You could just tell me what you like and I’ll throw something together?” Marinette still looked unsure so he prompted, “hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

“Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry or coffee?”

“You really shouldn’t be having this kind of thing, Beautiful,” Dre interrupted. “Our dietician will have our heads.”

“I’m sure just once will be fine.” Her phone went off just then, “That will be Mère now, Adrien I’ll have whatever you’re having.” She sent him a glittering wink and his heart stutters.

Dre clicks his fingers in Adrien’s face. “Cappuccino. Please.” He did a little finger wave at Marinette outside and flashed the rest of them a blinding grin. “Where are we sitting today?”

“That couch with the cat cushion is the best seat here,” Adrien rattled off absently. He’d set a small vase with miniature roses from the apartment on that table, just for Marinette. “Go sit, I’ll make the drinks.”

Nino pulled himself up and flopped immediately into one of the couches next to the cat cushion, then sat up and gently placed his headphones on the table only to flop back. Alya continued taking photos of the shop. Dre went to join Marinette outside. Adrien shook his head and concentrated on not injuring himself while making drinks.

He’d just finished four chocolate frappes, chocolate and caramel sauce squiggled on the inside of the glasses since it was a special occasion, when they came back. Marinette went straight to the counter while Dre sat on the cat cushion. Adrien accidentally added too many sprinkles to one frappe.

“Are these done?” Her head tilted a little to the side, in a super cute and adorable way.

“Yes!” Adrien squeaked. “Yes,” he said in a normal voice. “I bean-lieve they are. I’ll just grind out that cappuccino and we can take them over together.”

She nodded and he tried not to notice that her sparkly lips weren’t as sparkly as before.

Right then, his mother burst through the staff door a quiche in her hands. Adrien busied himself with the coffee machine.

“Adrikins! I made you and your friends a quiche for lunch! Oh you must be Marinette! Call me Mom!” Adrien’s Mom dropped the quiche onto the counter and took both of Marinette’s hands in hers. “You’re so beautiful, dear. I bet you’d look fantastic in white, I have the perfect dress in mind. Adrikins, honey, come stand next to her, Mommy wants to see her darlings together.”

Obediently, Adrien went and stood next to Marinette, setting the finished coffee next to the quiche. “Oh yes, Mommy knew you two would be perfect together! Here Adrikins, hold her hands like this and yes! Mommy is so proud! Now take these and sit down, Marinette, sweetie, I hope you like salmon and spinach quiche it’s my special recipe and very healthy, don’t be shy and be sure to eat as much as you’d like!” Adrien and Marinette found themselves juggling their drinks as well as plates and cutlery. Setting it all down on the table Adrien offered the other half of the good couch to Marinette and sat himself across from her. His mom dished out her quiche, kissed Adrien on the cheek and breezed off again. Alya raised one eyebrow.

“She’s very energetic,” Adrien explained, Nino nodding as best he could while shovelling food in his mouth. Rearranging her meal Alya nodded.

“Oh yeah, I hope you don’t mind but I’m writing an article on your coffee shop for the school website.” One quick photo later and, “Your Mom makes a good quiche!”

“Yes, she does,” Marinette’s soft smile made flecks of light around her and Adrien put his straw in his mouth so it wasn’t just gaping open.

Dre shrugged, “It’s pretty good, but I’ve been stuck with the places around my university. Those are pretty bad, but a first year can’t expect to know where the decent food is.” He laughed a little and Adrien tried to laugh too. Slinging an arm along the couch behind Marinette, Dre put down his half finished plate. “It’d be easier if I could go out with the girls when they ask, too bad about my contract.”

“Adrien, you made this? It’s so good!” Marinette looked at him with her big blue eyes and pink lips pursed around her straw.

“It’s just a frappe,” running a hand through the back of his hair he looked her in the eyes and put it in a scrapbook this is a beautiful moment right here.

Dre caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, guiding her face towards his. “So what are you drinking?” He murmured tilting both their faces just so. Her lashes fluttered and cheeks flushed a warm pink, he held the pose for 1… 2… 3 heartbeats then turned his head to the audience, pressing his cheek to her forehead. “She looks at me like that and still wont go out with me,” he lamented to the open mouthed silence.

“Dre, it’s not like that,” she whispered into the space between his collar and his neck. A single crystal winked on her eyelashes.

“I know.” Draining the rest of his cup he stood up, “it’s been great meeting all of you, but I should be going. Be nice to my Mari, I’ll text you later Babe.” And just like that he was gone.

“So he’s interesting,” Alya quickly moved into the space that Dre had vacated. “Any story there Marinette?” Marinette shook her head, the gems in her hair shining with the movement. “Speaking of stories, did you read my article on the new superheroes of Paris? Look I got some really good shots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um wow? I didn't expect this to get the kind of support that it did, it's literally my most popular story, so well done everyone; you've unlocked more chapters! And I plan to update every 4-7 days, once the 7th day hits feel free to nag me here or on [tumblr](http://violttepaillette.tumblr.com/). Not that this is being made up as it goes but it is so idk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I tried to angst in the fluff fic. Although how to do a happy Marinette here too is a mystery to me.  
> Oh yeah, if you find yourself doing what Marinette is here (blaming herself for everything out of her control) A: you can't control everything, B: it's not your fault.
> 
> Anyway here, have your Ladynoir/Ladrien/Adrienette.

Marinette knows she shouldn’t be selfish. She knows, she knows, she knows. It’s been burned into her skin, her bones by people who know better than her. Except, when the chance comes, she still leaps for it. She grabs it with both hands and refuses to let go even as it beats against her palms and cuts at her fingers.

So when she tosses her phone aside, her conscience whispering that she’s abandoning him for nothing, and takes to the rooftops she runs. She runs and runs until she’s not alone and then she flies. Because Chat Noir takes her hand and together they ride the winds above Paris.

Ladybug doesn’t need wings when she has Chat Noir.

“Where are we going today, Little Lady?” Chat bumps her shoulder with his arm and she can’t help the smile that bursts across her face. She doesn’t need to. Ladybug has no need to restrain herself.

“I was thinking we could just go for a run,” and she’s carefully casual, even when his eyes flick to hers and away. “Why, do you have somewhere in mind?”

His grin is wide and his fingers curl around her wrist. There’s a traitorous jump in her pulse that he doesn’t notice. “Well, Bug, there’s some music just below us.” He taps his toes and steps around her until they’re face to face. “Shall we?”

Her hand almost covers her mouth as it opens in a laugh. Instead it settles on his bicep. “We shall!” And she leads them into a swirling mess of missteps and poor timing and laughter that drowns out the trickle of music leaking out from the windows below. Just the two of them, together like this, is almost enough.

And it’s even better when they slow to a standstill and Chat leans down to press his forehead against his. They’re quiet, just feeling the rhythm beneath them.

“Ladybug,” and her heart writes that whisper into her mind, “whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

She opens her eyes, studies the face beneath the mask. “Chat, I…” and her words fail, twisting and turning bitter on her tongue. Hot tears build up and run over, but she doesn’t let herself make a sound.

Chat Noir cups her face with both hands, clawed thumbs gently running over her cheeks and green eyes focused on hers. The part of herself that isn’t berating her weakness sighs over his beauty.

“Chat, I’ve hurt my friend.” The story rushes out of her in gasps and sobs, each word choking as they come out. “He’s been so angry. And it’s all because of me. If I was stronger. If I was better. I could give him what he wants. But I’m scared. I can’t give him any more. And now he’s hurt. And It’s my fault.” Marinette bites down on the rest of her childish thoughts, closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to see the pity on his face. Her tears sear the back of her eyelids and her throat aches but she makes herself stop crying.

Scrubbing a hand across her face she steps back. And then another step. And she feels gravity take hold of her for a second before she finds herself safe in his arms, spiraling around his staff to the ground. The thrill of falling makes her giddy and she waves to the people in the restaurant as they go past, laughing out loud at the children who press their faces against the glass.

Somewhere, deep down inside, she’s relieved to have told someone. It’s making her a little crazy.

Safely on the ground, Chat looks at her but doesn’t let go. There’s a camera somewhere but she doesn’t move away either.

“It’s dinner time.” And she hears the quiet ‘are you okay?’ he doesn’t say. “We should go back. Eat something.”

She nods. And leans back into him. He launches them back to the rooftop and she steps down. He hesitates. Then stands beside her, brushing back her hair and pressing a chaste peck to her forehead.

And with a jaunty wave he was gone.

* * *

She left her phone where it had been thrown. If it was still going off, it would only show Dre wearing a sparkly tiara and smiling. A Dre who would steal flowers off the sets for her and sit and talk with her and joke that he was her prince charming. He hadn’t been that boy for a while now.

“Marinette,” Sabine swirled a glass of wine thoughtfully, “do you like your dance lessons?”

Eyes meeting her mother’s directly, Marinette nodded. “Yes Mère.”

“What are you learning at these lessons?”

“Nothing new, Mère. We know all the basics of ballroom dancing and were not to move on to the advanced techniques.”

Sabine looked over at Tom, her brows raised in a question. He nodded.

“We have been discussing whether to let you and,” she sipped at her wine, “M. Alexandre continue. And given the,” she sipped again, “difficulties regarding M. Alexandre recently, and the fact that you no longer need them, we have decided to end your lessons.”

Tom leaned over the table and grinned at his daughter. “You can do whatever you like with the time, we think you’re old enough to use it sensibly.”

Chewing thoughtfully on a vitamin pill, Marinette nodded. “Thank you Mère, Père.”

“And Marinette. Do not feel pressured to give in to M. Alexandre’s demands. His contractual obligations and you are separate, unless you choose to,” Sabine drained her glass, “associate with him.”

Tom made a little agreeing sound. Marinette focused on her empty plate. “Excuse me,” she murmured, giving her parents a quick kiss on the cheek.

Safely inside her room, Marinette finally checked her messages, scrolling through Dre begging her to talk to her mother about his contract, telling her all the things he was missing out on, theories on how to get around his contract. The worst one was reminding her that she used to say she’d marry him.

She’d meant it back then, too. But she was eleven, and he’d just been her first kiss. Just out of a growth spurt they'd padded her all over and shoved her into the spotlight and she swore she could love the boy who held her hand through it all.

“Tikki, would you like to go out again?” Marinette removes the battery from her phone, her conscience still whispering that she was abandoning him. Bowing to her own whims, choosing to be selfish instead of her duty to her friend.

Tikki’s little head sticks out of the packet of cookies and Ladybug jumps out the window.

* * *

Ladybug’s feet lead her to somewhere she’d been recently. Last time, it had been a park with a swing set she’d just restored from akuma damage. This time it was the little coffee shop she’d been to with her friends. Adrien’s coffee shop. He lived above it, didn’t he?

Swinging up the building, she stopped at a window box filled with flowers. Roses. Ladybugs love roses. She was more than a little tempted to pick one and smell it or look for aphids or maybe eat it. She didn’t know and it was a good thing when the light inside was switched on because she didn’t really want to find out. 

“Hey,” said Adrien, leaning out the window. The roses were pretty little pink things, with hot pink edging the petals. “I’ll tell my Mom you like her miniature roses.”

Tearing her eyes away, Ladybug gave him a little wave.

“You wanna hang out for a bit?” And Adrien offered her a little smile. “There’s no akuma right now, we could go up to the roof and watch videos or something.”

Biting down on her lip, Ladybug nodded and ran up the side of the building to the roof where she spent the next two minutes alternating between trying to leave and trying to make herself comfortable.

Adrien found her when she was scouting out the neighbouring buildings for a good place to secure her yoyo. “Um I wasn’t leaving.” Marinette pressed a hand to her mouth. “I mean, it’s late, I should get back to patrolling.”

“Oh but I made hot chocolate,” Dropping the blanket tucked under his arm, he showed her two travel mugs. “If you want to stay, I mean.” Shrugging he put down the mugs and a laptop then started laying out his blanket. “You know one of my friends would kill for the chance to hang out with you, so when this opportunity arose I had to take it.”

Ladybug frowned behind her hand. “You told your friend?”

“No! And I won't. If you don’t want me to? Here, have a seat, have some hot chocolate.” Adrien flopped onto the blanket and ran both hands through his hair. “I just mean, you look like you could use some time out.”

Settling lightly on a corner of the blanket, Ladybug accepted a mug. The drink was sweet and settled warmly inside her. “That’s dark chocolate and honey heated in milk. Wait, you’re okay with that right? Like no allergies?”

Laughing, Ladybug shakes her head. Adrien was nothing like this at school. She’d thought he was quiet, prone to drifting off into his head.

“Okay, so I think we should watch anime. Have you seen anime before?” At the shake of her head he frowned, “we’re watching a magical girl one then. I have Sailor Moon, the new Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Puella… okay we aren’t watching that one. Which one do you want to watch?”

I don’t know, why magical girls?”

Adrien’s mouth actually dropped open at that. “Because you’re a magical girl! Duh! I’m putting on Sailor Moon, the old one, we can try one episode. But you’ll love this, I promise, it’s a classic.”

“Isn’t that Japanese?”

“Yes, it’s the sub now shh.”

Leaning back on one arm, Ladybug couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face. “You’re such a Nerdlord.”

Adrien didn’t even look away from the screen at that.

“Where are your parents?”

“Mom’s out with some friends, Dad is I dunno. Doing his job somewhere. Now shhh! You’re missing it!” Adrien looked away from the screen at that, to shuffle the laptop closer to her and then to move into a better viewing angle. Drinking her hot chocolate, Ladybug focused on the screen as well.

* * *

Adrien at school was exactly like she remembered. Prone to drifting off somewhere in his head. Except, when she’d entered the classroom, Nino and Adrien had their heads together whispering and they’d both looked up at her when she walked by them.

“Only hurrying this up, you human disaster.” Nino whispered. Adrien hushed him, shooting Marinette a look which was almost scared. Marinette offered him a quick smile while she sorted through her binder for the lesson’s notes.

“Do it, dude.” Nino shot Adrien a thumbs up, then turned around just enough to wink at an increasingly confused Marinette.

Adrien stood up and took the two steps to stand beside her desk. Marinette blinked up at him and his ears turned red.

“Hey, Mari-nette! I was wondering, if you’re not busy that is, if you would maybe like to umm…” He put a hand on her binder, and she was about to warn him that there wasn’t any desk under there when he went down in a flurry of papers.

Jumping up, Marinette shoved the papers and empty binder off him. “Are you okay?” She asked, helping him up. His eyes darted between hers and her hands on his arm while his mouth gaped silently. “Were you hurt? Is there anything I can do? Maybe we should go to the nurse?”

Laughing, Adrien placed his spare hand over the one on his forearm. “It’s just a little bump, I used to get worse and then my Mom would kiss it better…?” Adrien stared at her with wide eyes while Nino laughed loudly and obnoxiously from his seat.

Marinette covered her mouth with the hand that Adrien wasn’t holding. A hand pulled her away, and out into the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Chloé hissed, “kissing him? I told you none of the boys in this class were on our level.”

Marinette shook her head a little. “It’s okay, Chloé. It was only on the cheek. He fell down while we were talking and-”

“Well I suppose he is cute. And it’s not like anything we do now will matter that much later, as long as we aren’t stupid about it. I’ve just decided that Adrien is now on the list of acceptable boys, we can talk more about that on our spa day this weekend. You are coming, right? And we should go shopping too, I don’t have a thing in rose quartz and that’s one of the colours of the year.”

Marinette nodded, smoothing out the creases in her jacket. She peeked into the room and saw Adrien still frozen in place while Nino laughed his head off. 

* * *

Dre’s silly tiara picture came up on her phone.

[Whatever. I’m tired of all this bullshit. And they aren’t going to make me their marionette any more.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally gave Adrien some maternal instincts and didn't show Alya or Chloé enough, oops. Bright side, the next chapter is almost done and it's the middle of the plot-thing that's been going on here.  
> Man, in this I could have just reused the akuma from the show but accidentally locked myself into making one up. Curse the lack of forethought! (Even though there's actually loads of thought put into this even with no planning. Seriously if you ask me about any little thing you'll get an explanation.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Adrien a model here too was gale-of-the-nomads on tumblr's [idea](http://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/138183370150/ml-life-swap-au-headcannons), and let’s be honest, he’s too pretty not to.

 Sabine Cheng, CEO and head designer of Sabine (Design Company), signs away her latest disappointment with a flourish. “Here are the signed termination papers for M. Alexandre, now get him out of my company.” Her lawyers take the papers and leave her to her thoughts. “Marinette.”

Her daughter, who’d been sitting demurely beside the desk, lifts her head. “Yes, Mère?”

“Marinette, I know you liked Alexandre but we must get you a new partner as soon as possible. His scandal needs to become a footnote in the eyes of the public. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mère.” Her daughter glances down at her folded hands before she catches herself and refocuses on her mother’s steady gaze.

“Good. Here’s a list of appropriate partners, you will be meeting one for lunch every day until we choose one.” Sabine’s letterhead is printed at the top of each sheet, containing a profile and headshot of each candidate. She thinks for a moment, then turns back to her computer. “You’ll need a minder to make sure nothing… newsworthy… happens. Your driver will do for that.”

“Mère, what about school?” Sabine’s fingers stop typing for only a moment.

“I’ll have my assistant contact them to arrange transport and the meal. We can have your car follow theirs if they choose to provide transportation, however you go make sure this won’t impact your studies.” With a gesture, her daughter obediently kissed her cheek and left. Sabine watched her daughter leave, perfectly poised and graceful.

On screen Marinette smiled out at her with Alexandre, both dressed in starlight for the next fragrance launch. A beautiful couple, wearing beautiful clothes in a perfect moment. Sabine sighed to herself, then attached the photo to an office wide message. They’d all worked so hard on this photoshoot but every part would need to be redone because of that foolish boy.

* * *

 

At school the next day, after the news had been out for a full 24 hours, no one was looking Marinette in the eye. Mentally she bemoaned having been so close to Dre. Alexandre. Her former friend. Who’d been romantically linked to her at least once a month. They’d laughed about it then but now everyone was looking at her like she’d been the one doing cocaine off a stripper.

A frothy, frozen, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles topped drink on her desk snapped her out of her thoughts. “Phew! I was almost latte for class!” Adrien smiles down at her, his own drink leaking slightly and getting his fingers and ring sticky.

“I didn’t order this?” Marinette frowns, but still takes a dainty sip. The ice melts on her tongue and the chocolate sweetens her attitude for a moment. With a small smile she thanks him and laughs when he nearly chokes on his drink.

“O-of course! Pretty girls like you are sweeter anyway.” He grins at her with flushed cheeks, bravely trying to breathe normally.

His puns are still terrible but she’s glad that something in her life has stayed constant.

“Hey girl, you doing alright?” Alya slides into the seat beside her and swipes her drink. “I saw the video, it wasn’t even good.”

“Well it was pretty life changing to me,” Marinette sighs for the dozenth time that morning. “I can’t even be his friend any more, Mère had him fired.”

Alya thoughtfully taps the straw against her lip then sets the cup down with a thunk. Sweeping Marinette into a hug, Alya gently pats Marinette’s hair. “You’ll put through, okay?” Marinette nods against her shoulder and lets out a deep shuddering breath.

Trying very hard to watch without watching, Adrien didn’t notice Nino until he’d flicked him on the head. Heads together in their best conspirator’s impression, Nino whispers to Adrien who kept looking back at the two girls trying to clean up Marinette before anyone noticed she was less than perfect. Tensely they did a cut down version of their handshake right when Mme. Bustier walked in the door.

“Today, Adrien.” Nino hisses through Mme. Bustier’s greeting.

* * *

 

Nino had been pointing with his eyes since ten minutes before classes ended for lunch. Adrien had been trying to ignore that. Nino had also been poking and nudging Adrien for the last five. Adrien had been trying to ignore that too.

Marinette was already waiting outside when he’d finally dredged up enough courage.

“Hey, Marinette!” She turned and studied him through her sunglasses, red frames with her signature in gold leaf etched on the sides, every bit a model.

“Yes?” He hadn’t thought of what to say after that.

“Uh I was thinking.... about today… and uh…” Adrien froze, one hand on his neck and the other clenching his bag like it was keeping him in place. The part of his mind that sounded like Nino fed him the words to the next part, “it would be totally radical if you’d, like, come to lunch with me?” Automatically the hand on his neck did a finger gun then went to smack his face, but his arm was caught by someone else.

“Lunch? Adrien, I thought you’d never ask!” Chloé batted her eyes at him while Marinette stifled a giggle behind her hand. “I know the perfect place for our date, Daddy was just telling me about how they always give him the best table, I’m sure they’ll do the same for me.”

A limo pulled up, not Chloé’s white one, sleek and black. The door opened to a bouquet of larger than life lilies in pink, white and orange. The guy who held them was even more stunning, with perfectly styled hair, blindingly white teeth and casually chic clothes. He looked around for a minute, then saw Marinette with her professional model smile in place.

With a smile, he presented her with flowers and a kiss on the hand. Chloé was chattering on his arm while Adrien could only stare like it was scene from a movie.

After Marinette and her date had driven off, Nino and Alya came out of hiding, still gaping at the show they’d just seen. They both gave him pitying looks as he was dragged off.

* * *

 

Between Marinette’s sudden influx of dates and the corresponding gossip around them things had been interesting around school. Alya, being a fabulous friend and brilliant reporter, had read all the articles and forwarded the funny ones to Marinette. Of course she also got the real details straight from the source which made the rumors far funnier than they actually were. Like the one who’d been so insistent on perfection, he sent back both their plates twice without letting Marinette try them. Or the one who’d let them get caught hugging then sent her a signed copy of the magazine. They’d both been bathed in a much more flattering light by the press.

Marinette stepped back and framed Alya with her fingers. “It’s perfect!” With a bright smile she pulled out a compact mirror and showed Alya how the beanie was carefully positioned on her curly hair.

Alya took the mirror and closed it. “Marinette are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been off since the scandal.”

“Don’t be silly Alya, I’m fine.” Marinette circled Alya for the hundredth time, eyes on the hat. “Now is it comfortable? Too loose? Shake your head, I think it might fall off.”

“Girl, I read those articles too. It’s okay to be hurt and talk about what they’ve been saying, it’s not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside.” Alya tried to look her in the eye as she said her piece but Marinette kept her eyes firmly on the top of the beanie.

“Mère said,” and those big blue eyes started to tear up. “Mère…” and her voice started to tremble. Shaking her head, Marinette sank her white teeth into her bottom lip.

“Oh, girl…” Alya smoothed back the hairs starting to come loose around Marinette’s face.

“Hey girls!” Nino and Adrien came into the locker room and made a bee-line towards them never mind Alya trying to make the go away without being obvious. Marinette let out a tiny, strangled sob and turned right into Adrien who quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Nino was smart enough to keep his voice down, “What happened there?” He tilted his head towards Marinette who was clinging Adrien but not making a sound.

“Dude, do you even keep up with things outside those headphones?” Alya hissed.

“Yeah! No? What is it?”

“Her old modeling partner was an idiot but then he gave an interview blaming everything on Marinette, her mother and her mother’s company so some gossip columns are running with it. Not that the parade of douches is helping.” Whipping out her phone Alya typed ‘Marinette’ into the news search and showed Nino the first article that came up.

“Sabine’s crown princess looking for a new prince?” Nino looked up with a confused look, just in time to see Marinette jump away from Adrien.

Wide eyed and chin down, she ran her fingers through her bangs. “Mari…” Marinette shook her head and Adrien fell silent.

“I’m a mess,” she laughed a little, “I need to freshen up before class. Alya, could you pass me my bag?” Looking them each in the eye, Alya noted that the her bangs were barely mussed and her eyeliner wasn’t perfectly crisp anymore. Taking her purse, Marinette went off with her head held high.

Adrien shook his head a little. “I should get to class.” Belatedly, Alya realised that he hadn’t said a pun in weeks.

* * *

 

Taking off her reading glasses, Sabine tossed aside the papers she’d just been reading. “Are we near the school?”

“Five minutes, Mme. Cheng.” Sighing, Sabine pressed her face in her hands for a moment then straightened up and looked out the window for her daughter.

“Wait, slow down.” The driver obeyed, the limo crawling along the curb. Squinting, Sabine watched her daughter with her friends, laughing on the steps. One of them must have told a joke because they were exaggeratedly shoving at each other while laughing. A boy with a photo-worthy smile, leaned over and whispered something into her daughter’s ear that made her press a hand over her smile and push his laughing face away.

Sabine’s limo parked in front of the school and her daughter waved goodbye. The boy kept his eyes on her daughter and Sabine kept her eyes on the boy.

Sliding into the car, her daughter pressed a kiss to Sabine’s cheek in greeting. “Marinette, my darling, who was that boy you were with today?”

“Nino and Adrien, Mère.” Big blue eyes looked at her questioningly then turned to focus on the front.

“And the blond one is?” The corner of her daughter’s mouth tensed.

“Adrien, Mère.” Gathering papers, Sabine thought over the plan that had formed in her mind. Tucking them into her bag she decided.

“Invite him to lunch tomorrow.”

“WHAT?” Sabine raised one eyebrow. Marinette bit her lip. “Sorry. I will be sure to do that.”

* * *

 

This was possibly the best day of Adrien’s life. It started with strawberry milkshakes and went up from there, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just asked him out. Clearly the puns worked, nevermind what Nino said.

“Adrien? Class is over, we should get going.” Marinette tilted her head, sunglasses on. Adrien wondered if holding her hand to lunch would be too much.

“Already? But the chemistry between us is just getting started.” Shaking her head, Marinette left him to pack his bag.

“We were studying physics!” she called back. He managed to scramble after her, catching up easily. She was scrolling through her phone, one hand free.

He could hold that hand.

Right when his fingers brushed hers, she got into her car and gestured him to follow.

“So, where are we going?” The limo was strangely impersonal, he’d expected… something to show that Marinette used it, but nothing. It could have come straight from a car dealership.

“To my place, Mère wanted to meet you.” She didn’t turn to look at him, just stared out the front and he couldn’t tell much from behind her dark lenses. “I think she wants to try you out.”

“Try me out? But Marinette, I only have eyes for you.” Adrien leaned an elbow in between the headrests then thought the better of it and shifted it back towards himself.

She breathed out, slowly and carefully. “As a model. My next partner. She thinks it could work.” Topping it off with her perfect model smile, Adrien should have melted into a puddle of lovestruck boy. A chance to spend time with the girl of his dreams in romantic, possibly exotic, scenes?

“But you don’t think so?” Marinette’s expression didn’t move. Adrien gently took her hand.

“Oh look, we’re here.” She didn’t let go, instead leading the way to a dining room where Sabine Cheng and a small army of assistants waited at the table.

“Mère, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is my Mother.” Sabine smiled, with a smooth motion she indicated the empty seats at the table. They sat.

Sabine studied them through the serving of the first course, “M. Agreste, what do you currently do?”

“Uh, I’m a student? In Marinette’s class? Sometimes I help in my family’s coffee shop? You could call me Adrien?” Somewhere, under the very thoroughly intimidated feeling, Adrien was aware he was being weird. But between the dozen adults analysing his every move and the fancy lunch he didn’t want to ruin that part of him didn’t have much sway. Beside him Marinette kept her back straight and eyes on her food.

The rest of the meal doesn’t make things better, by the time Adrien is ushered into a spare room he’s sure his entire awkwardness quota is used up for life. He’s also sure he’s going to spend the day like this when the assistant who’d lead him closes the door behind her.

She smiles, and points out a privacy screen. “Please change into the clothes there. If you have any questions feel free to ask.” He obeys if only to be alone for a minute, and finds a plain long sleeved shirt and some slacks.

He peeks out from behind the screen and sees the assistant with a tablet and a tableful of makeup. He ducks back in, tries to remember why he’s doing this and walks out.

The assistant sits him down and hands him the tablet. “Fill this out please.” Adrien types in his name and age then stares blankly at the rest.

“What’s a MAC shade?” The assistant’s smile twitches.

“It’s your foundation shade. I can do the rest for you, May I?” Adrien tries to hand over the tablet but instead she pulls up his sleeve. She also looks at his ankle and lifts the hem of his shirt very slightly. Then she swipes stuff from a series of bottles onto his face. “NC25 or C2. That means your skin tone is light-medium with yellow tones, Do you use sunscreen?” The assistant asked him about his sleep schedule, skin care, diet, exercise, clothing and a dozen other barely related things.

Consulting her tablet, the assistant plucks things from the table and sets them at the front where Adrien can look at them. “If things work out I’ll have some necessities sent to you with instructions, you really should take better care of your skin.”

Scrounging up the only topic they both knew something about, Adrien asked “Does Marinette go through all this?”

“Yes, it’s a lot of work making Mlle. into Mme. Sabine’s perfect pearl. Although imperfect pearls can always be ground up for medicine and skincare.” She swirled a brush in orange powder and shifted his head a little. “Make sure use makeup remover and follow with a normal cleanser tonight, look down please.”

Adrien obeyed and waited while she ran brushes across his face and around his eyes. She handed him a small mirror once she was done and started working some gel into his hair. Adrien stared at his face, which was now perfectly smooth and even. His eyes looked sharper and more open. He just looked more put together and well groomed except for the orange dusting his cheeks and eyes and temples.

“Quickly, put this on!” The assistant ushered him into a jacket and dragged him out the door to a room filled with soft, white light. Marinette reclined on a fainting couch surrounded by clouds of white smoke.

Adrien stumbled towards her, but she didn’t move from her position gazing down at something far below. Her dress was made of pinks and oranges and soft sunrise yellow with a smudge of lilac and the hem sparkled with morning dew. Blush pink on her cheeks and eyelids with warm orange blended through. Dew drops on her eyelashes. A goddess of dawn looking down at the earth below.

Then he saw the camera and froze.

Small hands tugged him forward and he refocused wide eyes on Marinette who looked at him with those eyes.

“Just look at me,” she whispered, pink stained lips barely parting. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed. Her answering squeeze gave him a little courage to step into the mist.

After the shoot, Marinette had Adrien look at the photos with her. In all of them he was looking at Marinette with the kind of sappy, lovesick expression he’d only read about in his Mom’s romance novels.

The photographer laughed at one where they were holding hands and touching foreheads. Their eyes were focused on each other and they both almost looked sad. Like lovers about to be separated.

“This one will be perfect! Mme. Sabine has an eye for talent if she just picked you up off the street, boy!”

Adrien blushed, and Marinette smiled up at him. “It looks like we will be partners,” she giggled behind her hand. “Mère will want to speak to us, and your Mère, about joining our company.”

“Joining? Like, as a model?” Adrien couldn’t picture it.

“Yes, if you would like to that is. Please speak to your Mère first, we won’t do anything until you have signed a contract.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Adrien grinned at Marinette. Yep, best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I could tell you about makeup... Btw using an oil based cleanser then a normal face wash is best if you wear makeup or sunscreen, which needs to be removed completely at the end of your day. If your makeup remover makes your skin sting or anything even slightly unpleasant you should switch. Makeup remover wipes are a quick fix and should not substitute a proper cleansing ritual. Micellar water was developed in France because the hard water there is harsh on skin, and the French are all about skincare. The Pantone colour of the year for 2016 are rose quartz and serenity which makes Chloé's eyeshadow on trend (and possibly her lipstick because pale colours look like that when they're too light for a skin tone).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> act-ion? What's that?

Adrien had been non-stop cheerful ever since the photoshoot, and Marinette was still trying to be happy for him. It was a good thing. A good friend. Everyone could move on.

Why couldn’t she move on?

Adrien grinned at her over his travel mug and Marinette smiled back. Alya showed her a new article she’d written and Marinette read it. Nino played on of his mixes and Marinette listened. Chloé shopped and Marinette browsed. Everything was back to normal.

Except. Some part of her felt frozen. Still and numb and she didn’t know how to live without it. The only time she felt complete was when hot tears were burning her eyes.

Not even Ladybug could fix her.

“Come on, I refuse to be late to my appointment because of you.” Chloé snapped her fingers out side her limo door and Sabrina scrambled in, the book bags she was carrying bumping on the frame.

“Chloé, there’s no need to have Sabrina carry out things.” Tapping her fingers on her knee, Marinette took her bag with thanks.

Chloé didn’t even look up from her phone. “Mari, I invited you and Sabrina to get manicures. She can afford to be a little nice to me since I’ll also be paying for her.”

Rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses, Marinette patted Sabrina on the arm. The girl looked up from her homework for a second before ducking back down into it.

Sighing Marinette leaned back into Chloé’s leather limo seats. When Chloé had suggested they all go for manicures over lunch, it had seemed like a good idea. Now she was wondering if she’d regret it.

“Mari, it’s so great we’re finally spending time together. I thought things would be different when you started normal school but you just started hanging out with the riffraff.” Chloé tossed her head. “I don’t know how you can stand them, they’re so... you know.”

Sabrina nodded along.

“Didn’t you say Adrien was good?” Marinette flicked through notifications on her phone.

“I said he was good looking. There’s a difference. Besides, it’s not like I’m taking him seriously.” Chloé sighed dramatically. “The poor boy is already head over heels, I’ll have to break his heart in the end.”

“Oh.” Was all Marinette could think to say. She’d been distracted by another article on the mess that is her life. ‘Crown princess? More like mascot, the girl can’t even think for herself!’ Was written in bold font across the middle of one of her pictures.

* * *

Chloé had them return to school with just enough time to get to class and show off. She’d gotten a reverse french manicure, a thin line of bright gold running along her cuticle and a sheer beige through the middle. They were supposed to wear appropriate neutral colors, not that that would ever stop her. 

Sabrina had opted for plain clear coat, and Marinette had been strong armed into a scattering of cheerful daisies.

She was already regretting this.

So when the akuma attacked, she was glad for the distraction.

Dragging Chloé and Sabrina through the nearest door, Marinette barely looked back before running back into the danger zone. She tackled Nino out of the way and used the momentum to roll them both out of the way earning a few grazes on her arms. Taking a second to make sure he’d be okay and get away safely, she stepped out for the third time.

And immediately got grabbed by the akuma.

Whoever it was, they’d become a being all in black from the hat to the polished shoes. The head was constantly shifting between features, and for a moment bright green eyes stared out at her. Then the fingers tightened around her neck and she dropped to her knees as her vision blurred.

“Tell me,” the akuma whispered, “what do you desire?” 

“Well, let’s start with you letting her go.” The akuma snarled, but loosened their grip enough for Marinette to breathe.

“Chat Noir. You have something I want.” They hissed out, even with Chat’s staff in their face.

Chat shrugged. And threw his staff at the akuma’s head. They dodged easily, stepping to the side freeing Marinette from their grasp. Easily scooping her up, Chat snatched up his staff and vaulted them away from danger.

He set her down safely on the roof, green eyes scanning her scraped up clothes.

“Stay here,” he told her, eyes on her neck. Marinette nodded, then transformed the second he was out of sight. 

“Miss me?” Ladybug smiled at Chat who completely ignored the banter.

“I can’t see where the akuma would be,” Ladybug frowned at Chat’s business talk.

“Where did you take her?!” The akuma didn’t seem to be able to speak above a murmur and it sent chills down Ladybugs spine.

“She’s safe!” Ladybug shouted back, glad for her mask. She needed to purify this akuma quickly, if it wanted what she thought it wanted. To Chat, she asked “what if we charged them?”

Chat looked at her. “That’s crazy, we don’t know what they could do.”

Ladybug raised both eyebrows under her mask.

They charged. Ladybug took two hits and Chat pulled her back right before the third. The akuma didn’t follow.

“Why aren’t they trying to get our miraculous?” Chat let her go and she crossed her arms. Akuma were weird.

“Why are you just rushing into this?” 

“What are you talking about? I’m completely fine, why are you standing here talking while the akuma is getting away?” 

“No you’re not, you’re being weird and letting the akuma get away!” Chat turned around at that, the tip of his tail flicking. 

Ladybug stomped her foot. The akuma was nowhere to be seen and Chat was being difficult.

“Look,” Chat shook his head. “You probably have something on your mind that’s throwing you off, and I think I know what the akuma wants. I’ll go keep watch and you can work through whatever it is. Call me if you need to talk.”

“What, did the akuma say something?”

“Yeah, they kept asking for Ma-the girl I saved.” Great, Marinette was the target and Chat was going to protect her but Ladybug couldn’t back him up because she was the target. “You should go back first, I’ll get Marinette and tell her.” Even better.

Throwing her yoyo in a random direction, Ladybug zipped off and hurried back to where Chat had left her.

* * *

Chat, being a dutiful superhero, had told the faculty his suspicions the second their feet touched the ground. The faculty, being responsible adults, called her Meré and her Meré, being a good parent, had her dragged home where it was safer. Marinette wondered of she meant safer for the other kids, because she’d never seen an akuma get stopped by walls. She also hadn’t know about their apparently new policy on informing everyone of the akuma’s potential target.

Sighing, she doodled a shawl and noted that she’d make it out of downy kitten soft wool and weave green beads through it.

At least she’d be exempt from homework today.

Flipping the page, she outlined a shirt and tried to sketch some of the flowers that grew next to her bench but she’d done that a dozen times and just like every time before her attention drifted. This time there was something else to catch her attention, and he was perched on one of the high walls surrounding the garden.

He waved at her and she pressed a hand to the smile that threatened to grow. Hopping down from the wall Chat Noir strolled towards her, spinning his tail.

“Good to see you’re safe,” He grinned at her and she giggled behind her fingers.

“I should thank you for saving me.” His smile faded and he ran one claw lightly beside one of her grazes.

“Not soon enough, I shouldn’t have let you get hurt.”

“Oh, Chat Noir,” Marinette made some space on the little bench and Chat sat with a sigh.

“You can call me Chat, Mlle.” He shifted a little closer to her.

“Just Chat?” The bench had been made to accommodate two children, not two nearly grown teens, and Chat seemed unable to settle comfortably on it.

“Yeah.” Clutching her sketchbook in both hands, Marinette shifted away so they were only just touching. Chat shifted closer and took one of her hands, looking at the pencil smudges and scrapes. “You were really brave, saving that boy like that.”

Marinette shuffled closer. “It was nothing,” she murmured, leaning into him just a bit.

Chat took both her hands in his. “Marinette, I…” He bit his lip and caught her eye. 

“Mlle. Marinette!” And Chat jumped up. “Mlle! Mme. Sabine requested your presence!” 

“I should go.” He turned around, sizing up the wall.

Marinette stood, her sketchbook falling to the ground. “My room! My room is that one.” She pointed to her window. “If you’d like. Come visit, anytime.”

A low chuckle that sent thrills up her spine. “I’ll be sure to do that, princess.” Chat took her hand and very deliberately made eye contact as he kissed it. “Until next time.”

“Until next time,” Marinette repeated, accidentally breathless. Chat winked at her and vaulted up the wall.

* * *

Sabine jabbed the decorative pin back into Marinette’s hair and stepped back. Marinette tried not to move even with the tassel in her hair swinging wildly.

“Speak chinese,” Sabine reminded Marinette. “Tom, you know what to do.” They both nodded stiffly, the high mandarin collar of Marinette’s slightly too small qipao digging into her chin.

Taking their places at the entrance, Marinette lowered her gaze and pasted a demure expression on her face as her grandparents entered.

“[Sabine, we came to support you, and your family in this hard time.]” Sabine smiled stiffly at her mother. 

“[Welcome to our home. Did you have a pleasant flight?]” Sabine’s chinese had a distinctly french accent and Marinette tried not to show any expression.

“[Pleasant enough. I told you to hire a Chinese boy. That French boy was nothing but trouble from the start.]” Grandmother Cheng giggled girlishly. “[Ah, Marinette. How you’ve grown.]”

“[Hello Grandmother. Welcome to our home.]” Marinette smiled as she’d been told and tried not to fidget in her qipao. It had been a gift after all.

“[Look at this girl. She speaks chinese as if it were french.]” Grandmother Cheng giggled again, as though she’d said something hilarious. “[And that qipao doesn’t suit her. Sabine, you should have better taste.]”

“[Mother, you bought her that qipao last year.]”

“[Then perhaps the fault is in the girl.]”

Grandfather Cheng tilted Marinette’s face up. “[She is pretty, but most children like her are.]”

“[Hello Grandfather. How are you?]”

“[Well. Are we going to eat? We had a long flight to get here.”] Grandfather Cheng let Marinette go and she tried not to think about how close he’d been to the bruises forming around her neck.

“[Yes, we have prepared dinner. Tom has also baked some desserts.]” Sabine hurried to the dining room. “[This way please.]”

Tom rested a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and guided her to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing two more chapters, and a super obvious akuma heading your way in the future.
> 
> I don't think Marinette's grandparents are unrealistic, maybe a bit exaggerated. Tbh, I can see my family saying these things behind backs. :/ They're really quite rude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How do you Lucky Charm?

No one had heard from Marinette since she’d been taken home.

That was a lie, but no one knew he’d been there as his super cool superhero alter ego. And Chat Noir had been busy trying to track down the akuma.

It was surprisingly hard to find a person dressed in all black with no face. He suspected it was because the akuma was creating chaos to hide in. People for a block around Sabine Cheng’s mansion were destroying things, fighting, crying. More than once Chat had saved a pedestrian from getting run over only to get attacked, and he was not going to dwell on what they wanted from him.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Chat prayed over Ladybug’s call screen. He’d seen a news camera half an hour ago so she ought to know by now. The call went dead. Fantastic.

Well, plan B. Walk the streets and lure the akuma out.

Clearly, Chat Noir was not much of a planner.

But Hawkmoth wanted the miraculous and the akuma were from Hawkmoth. So. It’d been, like, five minutes where was the akuma anyway?

Maybe he should visit Marinette again. Maybe he should stop for the night. Maybe he should tweet the akuma.

Maybe he was completely wrong about everything and this was all just an insane dream.

“Chat Noir!” Not a dream, oh no.

Alya held her phone out selfie style and grinned at the camera. “Hey peeps, look who I caught at the scene of the attack!!! Chat Noir, is there anything you would like to say to viewers of The Ladyblog?”

“Is this a livestream?”

“Yes. Do you know where the akuma is?”

“This isn’t safe, you should leave the area.”

“What about it’s powers, what can the akuma do?”

“Chat Noir!” Even worse. Marinette ran to them, dodging affected people and trying to keep her dress out of the way. “Chat Noir, you idiot!” She tackled him, and they wobbled dangerously. Chat looked down at her for a long moment, taking in her bare feet and unravelling hair. “What are you doing? You’ll get captured!”

Alya turned her camera away and awkwardly backed away. Chat watched her go with wide eyes and slowly settled his arms around the girl clinging to him. She lets out a sound that’s muffled in his shoulder.

“Mari-” And he really is an idiot, because the akuma grabs her right out of his arms. “Marinette! Let her go or I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” The akuma laughs in that soft voice. Chat thinks he sees a flash of a smile dart across that featureless face. “Like you could ever risk hurting an innocent.” Fingers dig into Marinette’s arm and Chat needs a plan to get her safe.

“Chat run!” A sharp gasp bursts out of Marinette but she doesn’t fight, instead bowing her head so her loose hair tumbles into a curtain.

“My sweet, sweet Mari, you always did know how to pick them.” The akuma pulls Marinette in front of him when Chat tenses.

“Dre. Why?” There’s a quiver in Marinette’s voice, and it isn’t fear.

“Because, Mari, your mother took everything from me and you just. Didn’t. Care. Because you just went and found a new prince charming to save you from that tower. Because you ruined my life, now I am  Le Désir and I want to destroy yours .” The akuma might have smirked, not that anyone could see it. “Chat Noir. I want your miraculous.”

Instinct made Chat cover his ring hand. Instinct whispered for Chat Noir to attack, to flee, to do anything but hand over his miraculous. Adrien started to slip the ring off, his fingers stiff and slow. He kept his eyes on Marinette, silently promising himself that protecting her was worth it. She looked back, and stabbed  Le Désir in the leg with her hair pin.

Just like that she’s free, and Chat grabs her and runs to the nearest safe place he can see. “What were you thinking!” She screams with her face pressed to his shoulder. He doesn’t respond, too busy running and not noticing how many scratches and bruises she’s gotten. 

He sets her down in an alley and she repeats herself, screaming as loudly as she dares. There’s a handprint around her arm with jagged red streaks and purple peeking out from the high collar of her dress. Her hands have scrapes on them when they cup around his face. “Chat Noir,” and her bluest blue eyes are sad and angry in equal measures. “What were you thinking? You should never give up your miraculous, not for me, you’re worth so much more than that.” It’s anger that fades into sadness as she talks and Chat loves this girl made of fire and water.

“I’d do it again, I’d give up my miraculous.” Marinette’s eyes were glossy with tears, but Adrien still let out the words. “If it saved you, Marinette.” Sobbing, Marinette let go of Chat, pressing her face into his chest and her hands curling into fists.

Chat’s arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her head. Her sobs shook through her into him. There’s an akuma, his conscience whispers. She’s crying, she needs me, he argues back. But Paris needs him too, needs him just a little bit more so he lets her go. “I have to go. The akuma…” His voice fails him. “Ladybug…” She nods. He wants to kiss her, stay with her but she’s safe and Paris is not. “I’ll come see you. After, I’ll be back and you have to stay safe. Please stay safe.” His fingertip brushes against her cheek, streaked with tears and makeup, but he doesn’t do anything more. 

He’ll see her later, and that’s enough for now.

Taking the shortcut over the rooftops, Chat pinpoints Le Désir easily this time. Mostly because Le Désir hasn’t moved, arms outstretched like he expects Marinette to come running.

Taking a flying leap, Chat lands before him and brandishes his baton.

Immediately he’s attacked but not by Le Désir. It’s Alya, phone in one hand as the other claws at his mask. Chat tries to fight her off without hurting her, she has no such inhibitions.

Gritting his teeth, Chat rolled them so she was on her back and pushed her down as he stood up and immediately climbed the nearest lamp post.

An affected person tried to grab his tail and Chat hissed at them.

“Hey kitty, stuck down there?”

“Ladybug!” Ladybug grinned down at him from the rooftop.

“Ladybug,” Le Désir hisses, just loud enough for Chat to hear. She swings down and Chat catches her, both of them balancing on the tiny square of lamp beneath them.

“So what’s he up to?” Ladybug’s smile doesn’t slip in the slightest, but this close her voice is cracking and her eyes are red behind the spotted mask. 

“The usual; chaos, destruction, capturing our miraculous.” Chat smirked, but she still read the question he didn’t ask. One red shoulder went up and they both looked back at the akuma.

“He has a black rose pinned to his lapel,” she whispered, eyes taking in the crowd of people gathering at the base of their post. “I think that’s the akuma.”

“Sharp eyes, Little Lady. But what do we do with the crowd?” Chat tried extending his baton to the ground but retrieved it before someone could use it to pull him down.

“We go through them. Could you clear a path, maybe lure them away?”

Chat jumped, landing just outside the crowd. Baton in hand, he tapped the nearest person on the shoulder, waved and booked it. Glancing back, only a few had started chasing him, most were still staring up at Ladybug. Turning around, he ran back to her using his baton to gently push people out of the way.

Le Désir was right beside him when he looked for Ladybug.

Grabbing him around the throat, like he did with Marinette earlier, Le Désirused bluest blue eyes to look into Chat’s and his words echoed inside Chat’s skull. “Tell me, Chat Noir. What do you desire?”

Words pushed at his lips. And something else pushed them over, Ladybug with a red and black cloth. Stuffing the cloth into Le Désir’s face, she used her other hand to screw up the rose a black butterfly fluttering out.

Chat watched from the ground as she purified the akuma, the things he didn’t want to admit still sitting on his tongue. Ladybug fell to her knees beside him, hands shaking as tears fell.

“Ladybug, I’m okay,” Chat told her and she threw her arms around him. “Ladybug. Little Lady, we need to fix everything.” Head on his shoulder she shook it.

A moment later she nodded and separated from him. One magical cure-all later and Chat gets to his feet. Ladybug joins him beside Dre who’d curled into a ball.

Crouching down Chat offers his hand. Dre takes it, and Chat sees that he’s exhausted and unkempt. So different from the glitter and gloss of before. Ladybug makes a nearly silent whimper behind him.

Neither of them prompt Dre but he speaks anyway. “I have nothing left. Sabine is taking everything, the lawyers will take the rest. I didn’t want to do all this, but Mari didn’t respond to any of my messages and I thought she’d abandoned me too. Maybe she did. I haven’t been much of a prince lately.”

“Monsieur, have you tried talking to Sabine? If you are mature enough to take responsibility for your actions then maybe she’ll reconsider. Things can get better if you make the steps to make them so.” Dre doesn’t look up at Chat’s words.

Ladybug’s miraculous chimes in then and he silently tells her to go. She squeezes his shoulder once but doesn’t move.

“I could take you home, if you’d like?” Already, Chat’s baton is opened on a GPS screen but Dre shakes his head.

“I think it’s time to talk to Sabine.” And he stumbles off to the gate. 

Another beep from Ladybug’s miraculous. “I don’t want to push, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but I could drop you off somewhere close to your home. Not because I want to pry but you just seem really… not okay.” Scratching at the back of his head, Chat watched Ladybug shake her head until her ribbons fluttered.

“I’ll,” Ladybug tried to clear her throat, “I’ll see you around.” She swung her yoyo, paused, then left. 

Chat had one last thing to check on before he turned in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Well, if you're me, you don't.
> 
> Second to last chapter, after the next one it's on to my next AU (why do they both involve dying wtf self) so! Question! Would you be happy with a "life goes on" ending? Idk, it'll be fluff and sweetness and no resolution to the overall story (like season 1 haha, I mean what)
> 
> Next time on Coffee Boy and Fashion Girl: Ship square. Ship square as far as the eye can see. And a shower. Somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! This chapter was seriously blocked, I didn't mean to take so long but at least it's out before ANZAC day so yay!!! Although this is the end of this story, it's only a chapter of the lives in this universe.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, double thanks to the kudos and quadruple to all the comments!!!! This is literally my most popular story and all the positive feedback has been a dream come true.

Chat slips in her open window and sighs to the dark room. His cat ears can hear the shower running and logic tells him the she’s safely at home and he should be too.

It’s not like Ladybug’s magical cure-all would miss this one detail, right? Marinette would be the only person to use her bathroom, right? What was that?

Chat focused his eyes upward to the second level of Marinette’s room. Fabrics, books and sewing supplies. Something with ruffles moved in the breeze. The shiny cover of a magazine peeped over the edge. It must have fallen down.

Later he’ll blame the akuma and leftover adrenaline but right now he walks straight up to the door he can hear running water from and knocks.

The water stops. 

So does his heart.

What should he say? “Hello citizen, this is your friendly neighborhood superhero checking to see if you got home”?

“Chat Noir?” Did he say that out loud?

“Uh, hi!” Chat coughed, trying to make his voice closer to normal. “I was just wondering… if you… were okay. After the akuma. Yeah.” His head fell forward and pressed against the door between them.

He listens to her footsteps stop right on the other side of the door. A soft sigh. “Yes, I’m okay.”

He should totally go. Right now. “Marinette, I’m sorry.”

There’s a shuffling sound and Chat catches her sigh through the door.

Something knocks softly against the door once. “Chat,” and her voice is worn from crying, “I’m okay.” he listens hard but he can only hear breathing and the gentle drip of water.

“You don’t have to be okay.” Closing his eyes, Chat let himself relax surrounded by the long shadows of her room. “He was your friend.”

“I loved him.” Marinette whispered, and Chat caught the wisp of sadness in her words. “I just didn’t love him enough.”

“None of this was your fault. He made his choices.”

“Even when you say that, part of me doesn’t believe it. There was so much I could have done that I didn’t.” Marinette let out a broken laugh. “I didn’t even stop when I saw him down the hall just before. Instead I tried to scrub everything away.”

“Marinette, you were hurt. By him. Even before the akuma, he was hurting you.” Belatedly, Adrien realised Chat Noir should have had no idea about her life. “From what I read, anyway.”

“You read those?”

“...Yes?” The handle turned and Chat jumped back, away from the stripe of light slashing through the shadows. 

One eye peeked around the door and a lock of midnight dark hair swung out. A drop of shining water fell to the ground.

She threw the door open and darted out, colliding with Chat. One hand curled into a fist and rested on his chest. “That was for reading those articles.” She mumbled, head bowed.

Taking her hand of his chest, he ran a thumb over where the skin had been rough and red only hours earlier. Now it was smooth and perfect again.

“My apawlogies, Princess.” Startled blue eyes met his and the Adrien part of him melted into a puddle. Pressing her knuckles to his lips he murmured, “I’m glad you’re safe.” A warm flush spread across her cheeks as Chat watched, highlighting a spray of fading freckles and diffusing down. “You’re beautiful,” he thought to himself, the words escaping his head into her skin.

She took her hand back, using it to cover her mouth, and Chat absentmindedly reached out to brush her bangs out of her eyes. The pads of his gloves skimmed along the edge of her face, his thumb caressing a patch of freckles as it passed. He smoothed back the hair starting to curl around her collarbone and tracked a droplet of water as it slid down her neck, tracing a path down her pale skin into the towel clutched to her chest.

Blinking hard, he focused his eyes back on hers. And forcibly reminded himself that he is a magical superhero with magical superhero powers.

“I should,” He swallowed. Hard. “I should get going.”

She rested a hand on his cheek and he froze. “Thanks for coming,” Marinette gave him a pretty smile and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, just below the mask. “I’ll see you around.”

Chat stumbled his way to her window. Perched on the sill, he looked back at where she stood framed in light and she almost knocked him off the ledge with a blown kiss. With a shaky wave her went off into the cool night.

* * *

Adrien yawned into his coconut milk mocha. Apparently, his mom did notice his absence and decided to lecture him about getting home late instead of just letting him sleep.

Laying his head on the table, he grinned at Nino coming into the classroom. 

“Hey dude,” Nino took a sip of Adrien’s coffee. “Something good happen last night?”

“What? No, nothing, of course not, there was an akuma!” Adrien took his coffee back and grinned into the lid. Nailed it.

Nino raised one brow, then shrugged. “Whatever man. So did you do that thing due today?”

Thanks Hawkmoth. “No, did you?”

“No, dude I always copy off you!”

“Bro.”

“Bro, we are majorly screwed.” Nino took off his cap. “For our fallen grades.”

Adrien bowed his head, gears turning. There was still time to get something down. Maybe they didn’t have to fail.

“Hey guys,” Alya grinned at them. “Last night was wild, and I got it all on camera. Awesome, huh?”

Marinette frowned at her. “Alya, you were in serious danger. The akuma got to you and you attacked Chat Noir. What if you got hurt?”

“Uh I didn’t. Besides, you were there too.  And Ladybug would fix it anyway. Everything turned out fine.” Alya dumped her bag in the desk and whipped out her phone. “Anyone want to watch? I need opinions on if I should cut all the blurry unfocused stuff.”

Marinette sighed, her eyes meeting Adrien’s. He tried to smile. She giggled behind her hand and was super adorable in their moment. Adrien heard a second little sigh but he really didn’t want to look away.

“Oh, Adrien, Mère was negotiation with Dre last night and she decided that he can’t come back after the slander. And since your photoshoot went so well, she’d like it if you would join us and become partners. We extend an invitation to you and your Mère to discuss the details over dinner this weekend.” She offered him a card, the tiny daisies on her nails glinting.

Adrien took the card, the little brush of contact between them sending little thrills along his skin. “I’ll be sure to pass along the message,” he told her with a dry mouth.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re so cheerful today.” Alya, who had clearly been listening to the entire exchange, put on her best reported face. “Things working out with the fam?”

Smoothing back her perfectly styled hair, Marinette tilted her head. “I think so. Mère isn’t going to sue Dre for everything now and we are going to keep in touch. He’s decided to focus on his studies for a while.” A pink tint raced across her cheeks and Adrien though of freckles dusting pale skin.

Of course that was when class started and the teacher asked for the homework.

* * *

Chat Noir stretched out on top of the school, soaking in some late afternoon sun. This time he’d finished his homework and organised himself to get ahead in school. Assuming there weren’t going to be any akuma for the next week, he’d be set.

“What’s up kitty cat?” Ladybug swing up and landed beside him. She beamed, smile brighter than the sun. “I thought we were going patrolling today?”

Chat patted the roof beside him. She sat, stretching her legs out infront of her. Linking their arms, Chat leaned his shoulder against hers. “You’re cheerful today.”

She leaned against him too, “I had a good night.” Laughing a little, her head dropped to rest on his shoulder. “That sounds bad, but it really was good after the whole mess with that akuma.”

“Mmm,” Chat hummed in agreement and the sound came out like a purr. “Well, if you’re happy I’m happy.” He lay his head on hers and closed his eyes, the sunlight red through his eyelids. “Maybe we should just stay here instead of patrolling.”

“It’s warm,” Ladybug agreed, her voice soft and drowsy. “Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“You make me the happiest.”

Turning slightly, Chat pressed a kiss to the parting of her hair. He felt sleep tugging at his mind and didn’t resist the pull.

* * *

Ladybug woke to Chat Noir and a twilight sky. Seeing her eyes open, Chat pulled her upright.

“We should get back,” He rubbed his eyes and offered her a sleepy smile. She flopped against him, yawning. “Can you get home?”

“Yes.” Straightening herself, Ladybug looked at him with tired eyes and an easy curve of a smile. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Gently tugging on one pigtail, Chat let himself laugh over their catnap. “So much for patrol, but we should go while it’s still light.”

Ladybug’s yoyo hooked onto a building and she tilted her head over to him. “I didn’t say this before, but thanks Chat. For caring. I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.” 

Chat patted her shoulder. “We’re partners, no matter what. Who else would wear this crazy spandex and swing around Paris with me?”

Laughing she swung off, calling back “It’s aerodynamic!”

Chat went home too, touching down on his rooftop and detransforming. Plagg fell into his waiting hands and Adrien fed him some cheese without looking.

“Do you think Ladybug will come today?”

Plagg floated up with the wedge of cheese in his paws. His tiny face scrunched in distaste. “Don’t you have more important things to worry about? Like getting me more camembert!” The cheese disappeared in one bite.

“Plagg, she was really upset yesterday. I just want to make sure she’s okay.” Adrien headed downstairs, Plagg trailing after him. “Is it so wrong to be there for my friends?”

“She’ll be fine, I won’t be until you get me more cheese.” 

Adrien sighed. “You’ll have to live with whatever Mom made.”

After dinner, Adrien was taking a break from studying to clean up his room when a ladybug landed beside the window planter. Opening the window, he grinned at her and she looked up from the roses to wave.

“Hey,” She tilted her head. “Wanna hang out?”

Adrien didn’t bother stifling the laugh at her pun. Unplugging his laptop he passed it out the window to her. “Go on up, I’ll be there in a second.”

Tonight he’d make tea, tossing some peppermint tea bags into the travel mugs. Grabbing the blanket he ran upstairs with a wave to his mother, who was busy reading on the couch.

Ladybug took the mugs while he lay out the blanket, settling down on it and passing over the laptop.

“So what are we watching this time? Not the catgirl one?” Ladybug sat down, her drink steaming through the open lid.

“You didn’t like that one,” Adrien reminded her. “Which one haven’t we tried? Oh Card Captor Sakura!”

“Is she going to say something lame?”

Adrien scoffed, pressing play. “None of them say lame things, that’s a lie. Now hush, this is a classic.”

“Moon prism power, make up?” Ladybug laughed, scooting closer to the screen.

“Okay, when you say it in french it sounds dumb. But I really think you’ll like this one.” Adrien elbowed her lightly, eyes on the screen.

The episode ended and Ladybug sighed. “That wasn’t so bad,” she whispered to herself.

Adrien gulped down his cold tea. “Play the next one?”

Ladybug turned from the screen, studying him instead. “I guess we have time for one more.”

Cheering over the opening music, Adrien patted her shoulder. “I told you you’d like this one! Am I an awesome friend or what?”

She elbowed him back. “You’re not too bad.” She said into her cup but she smiled at him over the rim. Adrien felt the happiness in it wash over him, glad to help his partner even if she didn’t know it was Chat there with her.

Things were working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have had a safe and pleasant trip. Please exit to your left. Thank you for riding with us. Have a magical day.


End file.
